The instant invention relates to a process and to a device for positioning bobbins.
A textile machine with a device for the transfer of cross-wound bobbins into a box-shaped conveying device is known from DE 34 41 778 A1. The device is installed at the front of the textile machine and receives the cross-wound bobbins delivered by the textile machine. A conveyor belt which can be driven intermittently is installed on the device. In this manner the device is gradually filled with cross-wound bobbins. As soon as four cross-wound bobbins are present on the conveyor belt, the cross-wound bobbins are grasped at their circumference, are swivelled and are deposited in the box-shaped conveying container. In such a device, it is a disadvantage that the conveyor belt may damage the outer windings of the cross-wound bobbins during positioning. Furthermore the depositing device is occupied by bobbins during the positioning process so that the effectiveness of the device remains relatively low. The speed of the removing device is not satisfactory, especially when the cross-wound bobbins are delivered from the textile machine on two conveyor belts.
DE 38 16 164 A1 discloses an automatic bobbin palletizing device in which individual bobbins are taken up by means of a grasper from a conveyor belt with positioning arbors and are deposited on pallets. The bobbins are delivered from the textile machine on two conveyor belts and are positioned on the conveyor belt with the arbors by means of a transfer device. The arbors make it possible to align the bobbins in a centered manner. It is a disadvantage in a device of this type that relatively much space is required at the front of the textile machine because the bobbins must be placed by two conveyor belts extending over the front of the textile machine on an additional, expensive conveyor belt equipped with arbors. It is a further disadvantage that the grasper is able to deposit only one bobbin at a time on the pallet. For this reason a great number of movements is required, making it difficult to process the delivered bobbins rapidly.